User blog:Olivier Baghdadi/Another DuckTales scene involving rescue
As we all know, so far, Della has saved Louie from getting crushed to death by the falling Gilded Man after defeating it with her horns in "Nothing Can Stop Della Duck!" and Dewey from falling to death after losing his grip from one of the seed drawers in "Raiders of the Doomsday Vault!", so, now, it's time she saved Huey from trouble this time. And what better way to do it than saving him from drowning to death after accidentally falling overboard from Donald's boat during a thunderstorm after another exciting adventure gone right despite certain obstacles on the way back to Duckburg. During the storm, Scrooge, the Ducks, Webby, Mrs. Beakley, Launchpad, and Storkules are struggling to make it back home, safe and sound while making sure none of their souvenirs including treasure from their last adventure get lost at sea for good. Needing help, Scrooge rushes in to do something about it while the kids are busy below, pumping the water out. However, after a raging wave hits the boat, it washes the kids on board and causes one of the crates to slip and fall into the sea while taking Huey along with it by accident. Huey shouts for help. Horrified, everyone panics and struggles even more to devise a plan on how to save him from drowning until an idea hits Della's mind. Della ties a rope around herself and asks Webby to tie the other end tight to something as Della runs towards the side of the boat and jumps into the water to save her son from drowning. Scrooge shouts to Della: "Della! Della, what are you doing?! (as Della gets closer to reaching the water after jumping) Della! (After hitting the water) Are you crazy?!" Della finally reaches and grabs a hold of her nearly-unconscious son. However, the rope breaks loose, but luckily, everyone grabs a hold of it (Donald becomes the first to grab it but finds himself dragged by the rope and current as well until Storkules manages to grab a hold of him as he shout out: "Fear not, friend Donald, for I, Storkules, have got you and will not let go until fierce Della and young Hubert are safe back on board!" Then, the others join in) before it slips right through their fingers and starts pulling Della and Huey up to safety as Scrooge shouts out: "Come on now! Pull! Pull! Put your backs into it! Pull! Pull! Pull!" Though having finally made it safe on board, Huey is having difficulties breathing due to taking in too much water and Della tries in vain to pump it out of him through chest stroke. Luckily, when Launchpad rushes in to check in on his little friend, he accidentally slips from all the water on the floor and lands on Huey's chest, which thankfully, pushes Huey harder to get all that water out of his system in a flash, thus, saving him. Everyone is rejoiced to have Huey back as Della and Huey hug each other, later joined by the rest of the gang. "Ah, there's the lucky lad!" says Scrooge and continues. "And as for you, lass... You were wonderful and incredibly brave out there. A bit foolish and crazy, but brave nonetheless. Nevertheless, don't ever scare us like that again, lassie." Donald intervenes: "Yeah! It's bad enough we already lost you once and we sure don't want to go through that again either, Della!" Della replies: "Don't worry, Donald, Uncle Scrooge. I'm not going anywhere this time. Not now, not ever." Then, both uncle and twins embrace each other with happiness and reassurance. Then, Dewey states to Huey: "Man, for a minute, I thought we lost you there." Huey replies: "Oh, come on, guys. We've been through tougher spots than this even way before Mom came back into our lives. Besides, it's gonna take much more than a storm and some waves to finish off old Huey here. Because as Junior Woodchuck rule 60 clearly states: "When caught in a storm, always be sure to fight it back no matter what the odds are." " Dewey replies back: "Still, you can thank Mom for saving you from drowning." As Della smiles after hearing one of her sons compliment her, Louie adds: "Don't forget Launchpad for getting all that water out of you too; given his awkwardness." Suddenly, a slight look of jealousy forms on Della's face; given her recent assumption that Scrooge had replaced her with another pilot during her 10 years of absence the day they met. Nevertheless, she agrees that what Launchpad did was noble and heroic as well and eventually high-fours him with slight reluctance when he states that he and Della make a pretty good team as he signals her with a high-four. During the course of the episode, Della grows more jealous of Launchpad when she notices how much fun the kids are having with him despite his awkwardness when it comes to crash-landing. Scrooge notices this and reassures her that Launchpad is merely a good friend once she gets to know him better and warns her not to let her jealousy, selfishness, and ego get the best of her as it did with the Spear of Selene incident 10 years ago, which could result in some unforeseen consequences in the end. Nevertheless, Della proves to be even more stubborn than ever, which eventually leads both her and Launchpad to trouble during another adventure with just the two of them as part of a bonding trip/competition/wager phase. Luckily, in the end, Della and Launchpad learn to work together to get out of a dangerous situation and manage to make it safely back home in one piece despite another crash-landing. Admitting she was wrong about everything she thought about Launchpad, Della finally learns to accept him as a friend to both her and her family and as a fellow pilot and they high-four for real this time; much to everyone's joy. P.S.: The rescue scene was inspired from Disney's 1995 animated movie, Pocahontas as seen in the clip below. Category:Blog posts